


2022 Vows

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, I Do, Love, M/M, Vows, Wedding, speech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan and Phil say their wedding vows as it's 2022.





	2022 Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Thank for reading hoped you enjoyed, I just thought I think about what Dan and Phil   
> might say at their wedding to each other.
> 
> Let me know if you would like another chapter Phil's Vows?  
> Bye All

Standing at the alter Dan faced Phil ready to read out his vows.   
In front of friends, family and media Dan was ready to tell Phil   
just how much he loved him. 

 

Dan's Vows 

 

"Phil you shine as bright as the sun, you saved me at a time when  
I wanted to give up.   
When you replied to me on twitter,   
It was the happiest moment of my life up until now, since than you've always  
been making me happy.   
Back in 2009 when we kissed on the Manchester eye   
I hoped you would always be mine.  
So now here in 2022 I pledge my love to you.  
For I love so many things about you and Im thrilled   
to be saying I do but here's to name a few.

I love your smile it makes me feel life is worth while,   
I love your eyes and the way they hypnotise.   
I love the way you giggle and I love the way   
your hips can wiggle.   
For the love I have for you will never fade away,   
because you are here in my heart to stay. 

With this ring I give to thee  
As I say I do Phil Lester I will always love you.


End file.
